E se for real?
by Lauren Lancaster
Summary: Poderia existir outras dimenções além da nossa? Mas com humanos e vampiros habitando juntos? Seria possivel alguém se paixonar por alguém que não é real? O amor pode vencer o ódio? Não. Ao menos era isso que Saori Haru pensava até eles aparecerem.


**Autora:** Lauren Lancaster  
><strong>Título:<strong> E se for real?

**Sinopse:** _Chamo-me Saori Haru, tenho 22 anos e sou japonesa. Ganho a vida como desenhista de mangás e atualmente faço estágio na revista LaLa. A mesma que publica a minha série favorit, Vampire Knight. A única família que tenho é meu tio, Tsubasa Haru. De resto mais ninguém. Embora tenho amigos que fazem vez de meus irmãos e até de pais. Akemi e Kei, são os nomes. E de gaiato venha o mala do meu editor-chefe, chamado Yuu. Sobre esse não tenho consideração nenhuma. Já ele insiste em me mandar dentro e fora do trabalho, feito um irmãos mais vida sempre foi pacata. De casa para o trabalho, e virce-verça. Nunca fui do tipo de pessoa que acreditou em conto de fadas ou algo do tipo. Nunca. Até aquele dia em que eles apareceram na minha vida em carne, osso e beleza. Desde então minha realidade virou de cabeça para baixo junto com o meu coração._  
><strong>Capa: <strong>no profile**.  
>Ship: <strong>Zero & Saori**  
>Observação: <em>Fanfic escrita pelo ponto de vista da personagem Saori Haru (minha criação) e em alguns capítulos do ponto de vista do narrador.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo<em>**

- HARU!

-Ai! – gritei caindo do sofá.

– Levanta logo ou vai chegar atrasada no estágio. – me repreendeu a garota.

- Ai! – disse me levantando do chão. – Quando eu disse ontem para você me acordar aos berros. Eu estava brincando. – sorri.

- Infelizmente para te despertar de sua hibernação só sendo aos berros mesmo. – sorri irônica.

Akemi Ueki, 22 anos, graduada em marketing, minha companheira de apartamento e faz bico de minha "mãe" sempre que é preciso. Hobby preferido?Dar uma de psicóloga amadora.

- Vou arrumando o café. Arrume-se logo e desça. Hoje vamos de carona com o Kei. –disse mandona como sempre, e saindo de meu quarto.

Contra gosto levantei-me e corri para o banho. Em meio de quinze minutos estava pronta e tomando café.

- Quantas horas? – Akemi me perguntou, enquanto lavava sua louça.

- Um minuto para as sete. – eu disse.

- 10,9,8...- ela iniciou a contagem regressiva. – 3,2 e 1! E o Kei vai chegar agora.

A campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo. – disse deixando a louça em cima da pia e correndo até a porta da sala. – Bom d...

Ao abrir a porta o vulto passou direto por mim, parando bem no meio da sala e colocando-se a olhar freneticamente no relógio de pulso.

- Estão prontas? – disse ele.

- Bom dia para você também, Kei. – disse irônica fechando a porta.

Kei Yumisachi, 25 anos, amigo de infância de Akemi que veio a tornar-se meu também depois que passei a morar com ela. É um rapaz extremamente perfeccionista e pontualissimo.

- Espero que estejam prontas, pois não quero chegar atrasado como da ultima vez. – disse nervosamente e me encarando sério.

- Se acalme um pouco, Kei. – disse Akemi vindo com suas coisas para a sala. - Hoje não vamos chegar atrasados. Já estamos prantos, não é Saori?- me encarou séria pelo fato de eu ainda estar parada ali.

- Já fui. – sai correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Em cinco minutos estava de volta.

- Que tipo de pessoa leva cinco minutos e vinte e sete segundos para escovara os dentes? – disse Kei, olhando no relógio.

- O que? – disse indignada. - Eu não acredito que você cronometrou o tempo.

- Pode apostar. – disse Akemi entre risos.

- Isso é inacreditável. – coloquei as mãos na cintura em protesto.

- Ok, se vai reclamar faça isso dentro do carro, ou vamos perder mais trinta e um segundos até você iniciar a frase e o dar uma sincope bem aqui na minha sala. –disse Akemi nos empurrando para a porta.

Como já disseram. Meu nome é Saori Haru. Tenho 23 anos e moro no "apertamento" da Akemi desde que sai da casa do meu tio/ tutor, mas isso é outra história. Sou desenhista de mangás e atualmente estou estagiando em uma revista chamada LaLa. A mesma que publica a minha série mais amada, Vampire Knight

- Ai Zero! – eu disse extasiada, enquanto corrigia os pequenos defeitos do que seria a próxima edição do mangá. – Como é tão lindo.

- Você é estranha, Haru. – disse uma voz conhecida atrás de mim.

- Quem disse isso? – eu disse virando a cadeira e dando de cara com o figurão parado com sua típica cara fechada para o meu lado. –Hamagichi- Sempai. – eu disse entre os dentes.

- Eu mesmo, ou esperava outra pessoa? – disse sério.

- Não, não. – abaixo a cabeça. – O que quer?

- Vim trazer os arquivos da próxima edição e pegar os papeis que você ficou me devendo. – estendeu a mão e deu-me uma capa com um Cd dentro.

Parei o que estava fazendo e coloquei o CD no computador, eram mais de vinte páginas para revisar.

–Revise isso tudo para amanhã cedo. – disse saindo de minha sala.

- Mas eu vou ter que virara a noite com isso se for amanhã...

- Amanhã cedo, Haru. – sorriu e saiu.

- Ai como eu odeio aquele "Ditardor dos mangás"- fiz uma careta.

Yuu Hamagichi é o meu editor chefe e supervisor do meu estágio. Não sei muito sobre ele. Apenas que é um ano mais velho do que eu e é um arrogante e pretensioso de uma figa que me tira do sério. E mesmo que eu soube-se algo mais sobre ele não perderia meu tempo falando aqui. Basicamente essa é minha vida.

- Hey! – disse Kei entrando em minha sala. – Vamos almoçar?

- Só se você prometer que não vai cronometrar o tempo que eu levo para mastigar o bolinho de arroz de novo- olhei séria.

- Tá! Eu prometo. – disse murcho. – Agora vamos.

- Tá.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Os personagens de Vampire Knight não me pertencem e são de total direito e autoria de Hino Matsuri. Já os outros como Saori Haru, Akemi Ueki, Kei Yumisachi , Yuu Hamagichi e qualquer outro que venha aparecer SÃO MEUS, assim como a idéia da fic. Qualquer aparência com outra fic é mera coincidência. Embora eu ache que não deva haver ninguém com nenhuma idéia assim ¬¬.

Se quiser que eu continue deixe um review. Acredite, não vai matar e vai me fazer feliz.


End file.
